Total Drama Time Travellers
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Chris Maclean has stolen the world's first time machine, and is now making a series out of it! APPS CLOSED
1. APP

Total Drama Time Travellers

_The first time machine has just been invented!_

_Professor: I would now like to present to you my very own creation: the Time Machine!_

_***Curtain pulls back***_

_Audience: ***Gasps***_

_Where is the time machine?_

_***Outside***_

_Chris Maclean: Heh heh, I now have the time machine, which gives me an idea for a new series. . . TOTAL DRAMA TIME TRAVELLERS!_

_***Drives off in car with time machine strapped to the hood, laughing evilly***_

Chris Maclean has stolen the world's first time machine, and is now making a series, where all the competitors with all travel into different periods of time in each episode. Out of 12 competitors, only one will be victorious. The prize is !

**APP:**

**BASIC:**

Name-

Age (16-19)-

Gender-

**LOOKS:**

Hair-

Eyes-

Body shape/skin colour-

Other features-

**ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER:**

Stereotype-

Personality-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Sexual Orientation-

Short bio-

Relationship (yes or no/what type of person)-

Random fact-

Anything else-

**My OC:**

**BASIC:**

Name- Quinn Black

Age (14-19)- 16

Gender- Female

**LOOKS:**

Hair- Shoulder length brown hair, loosely curled

Eyes- Brown eyes

Body shape/skin colour- Tanned skin, skinny figure, hourglass shape

Other features- Has a British accent

**ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER:**

Stereotype- The Shy one

Personality- Quinn is sweet and generous. A fan of music, she is talented with many instruments and also is very smart. She only talks to her best friends, and is very shy and secretive. She is always quiet.

Likes- Quiet, music, reading, animals, Christmas, summer

Dislikes- Worms, bullies, loudness, heights

Sexual Orientation- Straight

Short bio- She was born in England but moved to America when she was 5 years old. She lives in Helena, Montana, and lives with her mum, Melanie, her dad, James, and her sisters.

Relationship (yes or no/what type of person)- Yes. Someone who is trusting and kind.

Random fact- Her sisters are called Demi and Mia and they are twins.

Anything else (Like audition tapes)- Nope.

So, there it is! I am only accepting 12 APPS however, 6 boys and 6 girls, so get yours in quick. I know this is short notice, but my ideal date for all APPS to be in would be Saturday. However, that is probably too short, so I want them all in by Monday, and then I will decide on a winner.

I want the APPS to be original (not too many GOTHS and NERDS for example), and if you see someone has used the same stereotype as you want to, then either make your APP stand out for me, or change your stereotype. Please try and submit boys because I find a ton of girls are entered and about three boys. I want a variety of names, but easy ones that I can remember. Oh, and also, if you had a character in my old story TOTAL DRAMA HIGH, you can send them in again. Try and make your APP stand out and you will probably be chosen.

So, start sending! HAVE FUN!


	2. People Through

Thank you all so much for sending in your APPS! Since there were so many great APPS, I extended the amount of competitors to 16 people, so I could pick more. I have chosen who is through. Sorry if your character didn't make it, but it was a hard choice to make. I hope you will continue to read the story.

Here is the list of people who made it:

**PEOPLE THROUGH:**

_Girls~_

Quinn Black (My OC)- The Shy Girl- HeatherCullen111

Pixie Purkiss- The Fun Girl- partywretched

Riley Verdant- The Quiet Rocker- nekohime15

Vaughn Opine- The Clumsy Daredevil- Syn'ri

Kathrina Morris- The Adventurous Artist- MysteryintheShadows

Cecillia Ottosson- The Swedish Actress- KaileyDawn21

Tara Carpentier- The Tall Body Mod Girl- Mysticalbutterfly98

Sunshine Knight- The Pretty Grouch- tdwtrulz1022

_Boys~_

Daniel Cotterill- The Cute Italian Sweetheart- Tigerstaysinhiscage

Storm Blackwood- The Troublemaker- 11XxDEADSILENCExX11

Dillon Diamond- The Sneaky Kleptomaniac- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

P.J. Valerie- The Modern Hippie- Friday Night Special

Zach Goodwin- The Loner- MakeMeASamich

Trent Hawke- The Skater Boy- Smallvillejunkie888

Dustin Kellner- The Naïve Child- TheNextNickMichaelson

Edgar Perez- The Bipolar Boy- sword slasher

Again, thank you to everyone who sent in their APPS.

As for the people who's CHARACTERS got through, I need you to answer some questions:

**QUESTIONS:**

_Normal clothes-_

_Formal clothes-_

_Swimwear-_

_Sleepwear-_

_Crush (up to 3)-_

_Anything else I forgot-_

Oh, also, I am trying (with some success) to make cartoons of all your characters, so if you want me to make yours, can you either MESSAGE me or REVIEW telling me.

THANKS AGAIN GUYS!


End file.
